


A Mother's Intuition

by SpaceTravels



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTravels/pseuds/SpaceTravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an excerpt/chapter from a larger work entitled "Just Another Star Wars Story" (coming soon),  and probably takes place near the end of Episode VIII or the beginning of Episode IX, when in particular, General Organa is feeling very lost.  She has just recovered from an extended coma and many injuries, the Resistance has suffered terrible blows, her husband is now long gone and her only son, Ben Solo, she feels, is lost to her forever.</p>
<p>But words of hope come to her during a visit by a dear old friend - Maz.  And what Maz says is something that is at once so surprising, and yet resonates deeply within Leia and her connection with the Force.  It is a recognition of things to come, and the way things should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Intuition

Maz smiled at Leia in the dim lighting of the room where the General had essentially sequestered herself since recovering from her coma and injuries. “Too much suffering. Too much pain. I know, Leia. I know what you feel,” she said gently, reaching for the gracious lady’s hand.

Leia looked at their linked hands, feeling warmth and care radiating from her curious little friend as they sat together. They had met through Han Solo many years ago, and had shared a unique friendship punctuated by years of not seeing each other, and many reunions held under tumultuous circumstances - the kind of circumstances that seemed to follow her and Han around. Leia shook her head slowly in sadness and resignation as she realised yet again that her every thought led inevitably back to Han. 

Maz paused as she considered her silent friend. “Let me tell you something I have seen. When Starkiller Base was destroyed, and your husband with it, did you know that a sun was reborn at the same time? I have seen that picture over and over again in my mind. I understand now what the Force has been telling me - that in the end, there is always a new beginning,” Maz’s tone was gentle, yet convinced.

Leia glanced down at their linked hands again, the space between her brows now furrowed together, while also shaking her head more rigorously. She sighed heavily, a sound that came from a place buried by years and years of worry and endured tragedy. “I can’t see anything but the end…the end at a long line of mistakes. The choices I made that brought me here to this day - my husband, dead, at the hands of our own son. Han and Ben lost to me forever. The Resistance crumbling down around us, our hard won victories being eaten away by the First Order,” she paused, “What is left for me?” she asked, her face finally crumpling with the despair so clearly expressed in her voice. Leia Organa never really let anyone see her cry, but the tears now streamed freely down her smooth cheekbones.

Maz sat back ever so slightly, contemplating the still beautiful but haunted face of her friend. There was only one other person she knew who had those deep and soulful eyes. It was as if the eyes of the son were reflected in the eyes of the mother. 

“There, there, my dear friend. Search your feelings. There is hope, and you’ve met her already. You know her,” were Maz’s gentle words. Leia looked up in bewilderment to see those tiny eyes magnified with such a peculiar quality of kindness and knowing. 

“Who?” she barely drew the word out, her voice betraying her weariness. She was so very tired of riddles, of layers of questions to be asked and never truly answered. She craved rest desperately - she wanted to hide from her own over-taxed mind. 

“The mother of your grandchildren. Three of them, twins and one other,” Maz spoke with her usual soft and slow cadence, with the emphasis of practiced storyteller. “Look past your pain, your sorrow. See the joy. You know this is true.”

Leia looked at Maz confusedly. Had Ben already fathered children during his time with the First Order? She shivered while thinking about how that could have even come about, given his vicious and cruel reputation as Kylo Ren. How could such a man already be a father? He didn’t seem capable of being kind to anyone, much less… Leia shuddered visibly at the thought. 

Maz smiled gently, shaking her head. “No, Leia. Many things must come to pass before what I told you can be true. There are still trying times ahead. And yet, the potential of it is there, born of the Force and its desire for balance. Your son is attracted to the light like a moth to a flame. He is captivated by it and will not let it be extinguished, because he is your and Han’s son, heir to the Skywalker line. He knows what is right. And in protecting that light, fostering it, and stoking its fire, he himself becomes a servant of the light…” 

Leia’s tired face relaxed visibly as she saw a startlingly beautiful picture in her mind, of her son holding a woman tenderly, protectively in his arms as they lay together. The softness of his expression as he watched the young woman in her sleep was mesmerising. A small light of hope, like a single candle in a darkened room, dared to flicker again in Leia’s soulful brown gaze as she glanced up at Maz.

“Rey,” she breathed out, her mind now brimming with the knowledge the Force had been telling her along. Of how she had a natural affinity for Rey, and of how she could reach her easily without her words, of how she had accepted her as one of the family before she had not yet even spoken a word to her. 

Maz bowed her head in acknowledgment, and reached across to pat Leia’s knee. “Now as a mother, maybe there are some things you can do to help things along a bit.” Maz said, her large bespectacled eyes shining with mischief. 

For the first time in a long time, Leia laughed, and the sound was such a melodious one, originating from someplace deep within her that held a new hope.


End file.
